horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Valerie Lewton
Valerie Lewton was a teacher of Mt. Abraham High School French and intentional victim replacement of Eugene. She was portrayed by Kristen Cloke. Dix of Route 23. Valerie Lewton was the teacher of Carter Horton his credited favourite teacher, Terry Chaney, Alex Browning, Clear Rivers, Billy Hitchcock, George Wagner and his brother and best friend of Alex Todd. Nubile students Crista and Blake and hundreds of others. She organized the Edinburgh trip via plane. Valerie Lewton was killed by Death for her cheat of Flight 180 on April 1, 2000 the night following the demise of Terry Chaney and day following Todd Wagners. Valerie Lewton was the third of Death's Design to die of the survivours. Flight 180 Valerie Lewton before boarding was busy organizing the students beginning with Alex Browning and his run in with an apocalypse preacher. She then tries to organize Billy Hitchock. In the original death Valerie Lewton tries to save her faculty friend who is about to be pulled out the side along with two others and as Valerie extends her hand and the female friend responds she is sucked out and otn apart leaving blood spatter on the compartment above. The ignition then kills the front rows and Terry Chaney before her and then Carter Horton following. Alex's vivid warning leaves many pushed off and Valerie Lewton leaving trying to calm the others. Shen then tries to calmly reason with Alex and is brushed off by Carter's advances on Alex once again. She dismisses it as a bad dream which fuelled Carter's dislike and rage. Valerie then persuaded a guard and was granted the chance of one more able to renter the flight. She then lets Joe return claiming the whole French thing will do good. Valerie Lewton then upon witnessing what happened becomes suspicious of Alex and asks if there was any other survivours she was along with the others beside Clear and Todd as if had caused this. Valerie Lewton attended the memorial sitting alongside the other teachers and was approached by Alex in penance. She in return wanted nothing to do with him for the fear and heartbreak he has caused her. Valerie the Lewton the night following memorial day witnessed the demise of Terry Chaney while ordering a coffee and unitentinally running into the others. Blood splatter of Terry's crushed corpse hit her. Death Valerie Lewton that night while on the phone to psychologist Paul told him of her problems with seeing those kids and flashing back to her words to Joe before him returning to the plane. She also accounted for her fear leaving her to believe that she scared of looking out onto her driveway. Upon saying that and pulling back the curtain saw Alex beside her car looking at her. She then ended her call with Paul and dialled Agent Shrek. She then watched as Alex was apprehended while checking her tyres. Eventually Alex was let go but not in time for to save her from demise. Valerie during the meantime had attempted to pour herself hot water but had burned herself and applied vodka and ice. The broken shard of the cup leaked the water contents into her computer while she was wrapping her bull horn. The computer then began to signal the danger and Valerie leaned in and released a shard of broken glass into her throat. Valerie was able to remove the shard dripping everywhere. Valerie eventually from there stumbled into a her phonogram replaying the John Denver American Pie her mothersw favourite. Valerie was then followed by tracing fire into the kitchen which blew her shelves out and sending her to the ground. Trying to reach the cloth on the kitchen counter above she inserted her fingers above and pulled it down releasing her knife set on her with once butcher's knife penetrating her chest. Alex then came upon her and tried to help but the exploding Vodka bottle then released a chair landing upon her killing her with a further deeper stab of the knife. Alex then was able to remove the knife leaving his fingerprints on the blade and his footprints in the blood. Alex then leaving the house met with Billy circling the block and they both stumbled as the house caught flames and exploded. Articles of Valerie Lewton are seen on Clear Rivers wall in Stonybrook institution and her skeletal bones left behind. She is also seen on Officer Burke's search and confirmed a connection with Route 23's Eugene Dix. Category:Characters Category:Final Destination Characters Category:Victims Category:Mt. Abraham High School Category:Mt. Abraham Category:Deceased characters Category:Final Destination characters Category:Innocent people Category:Good people Category:2000 deaths Category:Nice Category:Not-Guilty people Category:Beings who/what should be in Heaven Category:1970 births